The invention relates generally to the field of enclosures, and more particularly, is directed to an enclosure including doors that are designed to slide, pivot and fold together and which can be moved to an open position adjacent the jamb on either side of the opening.
It has been the common practice to provide one or more doors to enclose shower stalls or bathtubs. The doors can be opened to allow access to the interior compartment and can be closed to complete the enclosure to prevent water or spray from escaping from the shower or tub.
In a common type of enclosure, usually employed for use with bathtub and shower combinations, two separate, independent doors are movable within vertically aligned tracks wherein the doors can slide independently of each other. Other enclosures have been provided wherein two separate doors are equipped with hardware that permit the doors to slide and pivot independently of each other. A third type of enclosure comprises two doors that are hinged together and which are equipped with slide mechanisms that permit the doors to slide and fold against one wall.
The patent to Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,699, and the references cited therein are exemplary of prior art devices which have been developed by prior workers in the field in attempts to provide a suitable pivoting and sliding type enclosure door to thereby permit more complete access to the interior of the enclosure. All of these prior art devices are deficient or difficult in operation in that the doors must be pivoted individually, that expensive and complicated mechanisms are required or that maximum access to the enclosed interior areas cannot be achieved.